


Giorno di passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Pwp sulla coppia TrunksxPan.Dedicata a Freelady che l'aveva richiesta.





	Giorno di passione

Giorno di passione

 

Pan si voltò, sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi.

“Amore” disse il marito, raggiungendola. Pan si fermò, appoggiandosi al muro del corridoio. Trunks appoggiò le mani sulla parete, i suoi gomiti piegati erano ai lati del capo di Pan. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e sorrise. Pan lo guardò in viso e arrossì, socchiudendo le labbra.

“Cosa fai?” domandò. Piegò all’indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Trunks tolse una mano dalla parete e le sciolse il foulard rosso che portava al collo, glielo sfilò e se lo portò alle labbra. Lo baciò e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Seduco mia moglie” mormorò. Pan si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Così, in pieno giorno?” chiese. Trunks si allargò la cravatta, si mise il foulard in tasca e le prese il mento con la mano.

“Per quanto io ami passare del tempo con te, ammantati dall’oscurità, vorrei potermi godere anche quei pochi giorni in cui non lavoro” rispose. Le sollevò la gonna grigia a pieghe accarezzandole la gamba nivea. Pan lo spintonò e deglutì a vuoto, ticchettando la punta degli stivaletti che indossava.

“In camera da letto” ordinò. Trunks si spostò di lato e Pan si diresse verso la camera da letto, seguita dal glicine.

Trunks accese la luce della camera, Pan entrò e si sfilò le scarpe, si piegò in avanti e si sfilò i calzettoni neri. Trunks si tolse le scarpe marroni e Pan si avviò verso il letto. Trunks si chiuse la porta alle spalle e raggiunse la moglie, mettendosi davanti a lei.

Pan afferrò la cravatta del marito e lo attirò a sé, strofinando la punta del suo naso su quella di lui. Il battito cardiaco di lei era accelerato, sentiva le orecchie accaldato e le sue gote erano colorate di un rosso accesso.

Il glicine si tolse il gilè e lo gettò su una sedia, sollevando le ciocche lilla verso l’alto. Si sbottonò la camicia bianca e grattò il petto pallido, arrossandolo. Pan si tolse gli orecchini, li appoggiò sul comodino e si sedette sul letto. Trunks si sedette accanto a lei, la mora si sporse in avanti e gli sciolse la coda dai lunghi capelli violetti. Il marito le cinse il fianco con il braccio, accarezzandole il ventre nudo con la mano. Pan si sbottonò la camicia candida, lasciandola cadere sul letto. Trunks la sollevò facendola sedere sulle proprie gambe e la cinse con le braccia, baciandole il collo. Con la mano risalì lungo il ventre muscoloso di lei, fino a sfiorarle il reggiseno candido ricamato. Pan si slacciò il reggiseno e si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio. Pan scese dalle sue gambe, si sdraiò sul letto e accarezzò le spalle nude del marito. Trunks si rialzò in piedi, mentre la moglie si toglieva la gonna lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Trunks si sfilò i pantaloni e si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di piacere. Pan guardò le tende tirare e si mordicchiò l’indice. Trunks si mise sopra di lei, affondando le ginocchia nel materasso.

“Posso avere la tua attenzione?” chiese . Pan si voltò guardandolo in viso e ridacchiò, le sue ciglia fremettero.

“Conquistala, allora” lo stuzzicò.

“Con piacere” mormorò Trunks con voce roca. Avvertì un calore al basso ventre e si abbassò i boxer. Si abbassò su di lei e le abbassò le mutandine, accarezzandole la gamba vicino al pube.

Pan passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli del marito, le ciocche color glicine le ricadevano intorno al viso, mentre le proprie more erano allargate sul cuscino candido. Trunks la baciò, prese in una mano il seno di lei e lo premette, i capezzoli della mora erano turgidi. Pan ricambiò il bacio, socchiuse le labbra con un gemito di piacere e unì la propria lingua a quella di lui. Trunks approfondì il bacio e premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei fino ad arrossarle. Si allontanò e ansimò, prendendo fiato. Pan si leccò le labbra e sorrise, le sue pupille nere erano dilatate. Si piegò in avanti e mordicchiò il braccio muscoloso del marito, che le cinse i fianchi con le ginocchia. Trunks le accarezzò le labbra con l’indice, lei lo prese tra le dita e lo succhiò, sporcandolo di salivo. Abbassò il braccio e penetrò la mora con il dito, rabbrividì sentendo i gemiti di lei. Avvertì una fitta al proprio l’inguine, sentiva umido al tocco. Sfilò il dito e lo pulì sul lenzuolo del letto.

“Tr … Trunks” mormorò con voce languida la mora.

Trunks la penetrò e Pan si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, tra gli ansiti. Il Briefs affondò più a fondo ed iniziò ad alzare e abbassare il bacino a ritmo. La mora afferrò per i fianchi il marito e strinse, fino a conficcare le unghie nella pelle di lui. I pettorali di Trunks erano gonfi e alcune venuzze pulsavano sul suo collo. Avvolse il collo del moro con un braccio, tenendo la testa della mora con l’altra mano. Iniziò a baciarle il collo, continuando ad entrare in lei. I gemiti di entrambi risuonavano nella stanza, cadenzati. I corpi sudati e accaldati di entrambi erano in tensione. Trunks venne e penetrò più forte la moglie, facendola venire a sua volta. Lo sperma macchiò i peli del pube scuro della donna e il glicine uscì da lei, stendendosi al suo fianco. Cercò di regolare in respiro, mentre Pan chiuse gli occhi con un mugolio di piacere.

“Ti amo” biascicò. Il marito sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

“Anch’io …” sussurrò. Pan sorrise e incrociò le braccia sotto il seno nudo.

“E dovremmo farlo più spesso” mormorò.

  


 


End file.
